1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cartridges and liquid ejection apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Regarding a cartridge capable of supplying liquid to a liquid ejection apparatus, a mode of supplying ink to a printer, which is an example of a liquid ejection apparatus, has been hitherto known. A large flow of ink needs to be supplied in a printer capable of high-speed printing, a so-called line printer in which a plurality of ink ejection heads are linearly arranged, and the like. For this reason, an elongated cartridge having a suppressed height and a long depth has been proposed in order to contain a large amount of ink while avoiding an increase in the size of the apparatus (e.g., JP-A-2007-203541).
With this kind of elongated cartridge, when attaching the cartridge to a printer, the position of the leading end thereof in the attaching direction is significantly changed by a slight tilt of the hand due to the long length of the cartridge. Such a position shift can be suppressed by making the width of a guide rail of a cartridge holder into which the cartridge is inserted the same as the width of the cartridge, but then the cartridge can slide less smoothly, resulting in difficulty of insertion. For this reason, a certain gap needs to be secured between the cartridge and the guide rail thereof. Meanwhile, a cartridge holder is provided with a misinsertion prevention key (misinsertion prevention portion) for preventing misinsertion due to inserting a cartridge of an incorrect color or the like. For this reason, in the case where the aforementioned gap is not appropriately secured, there is a concern that even if a correct cartridge is inserted, this cartridge interferes with the misinsertion prevention key of the cartridge holder, and the cartridge cannot be smoothly attached. It is desired that not only elongated cartridges but also short cartridges can be smoothly attached.